Firu
Firu.jpg|Skeleton Shape Firu II.jpg|Human Shape Firu also known as the Fire Ripper, is a deuteragonist in the Series Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama . He is a Assassin and Former member of The Deadly Killers of Injustice group (before the Elite Seven terminated) and Night Raid. He can convert to the Skeleton, because his First Teigu, Reaper, Therefore has he survived, nobody knows his true shape and nobody can kill him, if he has his Skeleton form transformed. Where Firu joins the Night Raid, he hated Akame, but after the times they became to Friend. 'Appearance ' Firu is a young man with Dark blond Curtained hair and Orange Eyes. He wears a bright orange leather shirt with dark orange coat, brown leather pants with black high boots and Dark brown Hat. He transforms to the Skeleton shape in action or battle. He is often seen carrying his Teigu, Ogienterza and his ring Reaper. 'Personality ' Firu is normally the Serious, helpful, Calm and nice person. But sometimes heartless and hard person, if example he finds out that someone a bad person is (example the Killer, Drug Dealer or slave driver), then he kill the person without mercy. Firu did good deeds, for Example he steals Food and Money from Rich Person and give for Poor person or exempt slaves. Sometimes he has remembered his tragic childhood and become gotten a headache. Firu is also in love with Akame, therefore is he want always by her, but it is often impoible. 'History ' 'Firus Childhood' Firu's Childhood was hard, he lost his Mother and his Unborn Triplets Sister by his and Teddo's birth. Jakku thougth that they killed his Mother and hates his young twin brothers. Jakku want to take a vengeance, but he can't because his Father protected his little brothers. Therefore Jakku and his Girlfriend Vic kidnaped his Father and she killed him some day. After this Jakku treated his brothers like slaves and to make life difficult for Firu and Teddo. Some day Uncel Daru given Jakku the Teigu The Skeleton Man: Reaper. Jakku given Firu the Teigu, he want that, Firu brought away. Firu marveled secretly the Ring and pulls it on, but he cann't pulls the Ring out. he asks Teddo to help, but he cann't. Then come Jakku and he was very Angry, that Firu weared the Ring. Jakku attacked Firu, Teddo helped him, before Jakku beat Firu. Jakku hurls Firu away and he crashes into shelf and the object have cased on the ground. Jakku trod Teddo to the dead. Jakku take the knife want to kill him, before he stabbed Firu, he transformated into Skeleton. Firu taken the Hammer and beaten him into face whereby he died. then come Vic visited. She wante to kill him, but he taken Jakku's knife and stabbed her in the Eye. Firu ran from his home away and met Daru. Firu told everything about the situation and he cried. Daru joined Firu in his Factions The Deadly Killers of Injustice. 'Before the events Akame Ga Kill!' Firu was the member of The Deadly Killers of Injustice Daru trained Firu the fought with Sword and Parkour. Someday Uranumi betrayed The Deadly Killers of Injustice by the Empire. the come the multiple squads (The Elite Seven) and killed all the member of The Deadly Killers of Injustice group. Daru given Firu his Teigu The Diamond Flame Sword: Ogienterza and the Important Information about Empire. Daru want, that Firu brought the Information to Revolutionary Army and Firu disappeared the base Firu want help, but Daru convinced Firu, that he left the base. Firu has transformated into Skeleton shape and hidded. Daru taken the sword and fought against members of The Elite Seven. Firu has seen, how his uncle daru killed by Akame. Firu escaped with his Parkour Skills the base. Since was Firu a Assassin for Justice. Some day come Najenda. She want, that Firu joined the Night Raid. He joined the Night Raid, In the begun Firu hates Akame, after time Firu felt, that Akame is actually a nice person. after time Firu was secretly in Akame amorous. Incidentally Firu become friends with other members of the Night Raid. Firu made his household like night watchman of the Base, hunt animals for the meat and somtimes helped Akame by Cooked. Some day Firu recalled, that he must brought the Information to Revolutionary Army for his Uncle. Firu asked Sheele, that she excused a story, because Firu must did the most important contract. He promise Sheele, that he will come back. Firu left the Night Raid. Firu has given the infos to the Revolutionary Army. Revolutionary Army want to known, that Firu want Join the Army. Firu joined for his dead uncle the Revolutionary Army, he missed the Nigth Raid 'Event of Akame Ga Kill!' Firu found out, that Nigth Raid was the Sub-Factions want came back to the base, but nobody was there, only blood, dead body and scrap from Team Stylish. Firu thought that the member of Night Raid has lost the battle and the Empire killed them. Therefore Firu has gone to exile and helped many people, who need help and eliminated many bad person. but the People thougth that Firu was a Evil Assassin or a Monster, because his Skeleton shape and his fire skills by the teigu Ogienterza. Therefore the People called him the Fire Ripper. 'Event of Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama' In the small town Firu met Akame for long time, while saved her by the gang. Akame was suprised about Firu was alive, she thought he was dead. Firu was also suprised, he thought Akame was killed by the Emprie. She was sour to Firu, because he left the Night Raid without to said something to her. Later they find out that the leader of gang was the mayor called Hakaso. Later Akame killed Hakaso and Akame found the dogtags of Black Soul. Firu and Akame want to found out what is Black Soul. Aftertime they joined bounty hunter group called Skull Hunter, Since the group helped Firu and Akame by the Danger Beasts. 'Equipment and Skills ' 'Physical Abilities' Expert Swordsman Combat: Firu is a very strong swordsman. He can excellent with sword block and attack Athletially: Firu is the Master of Parkour, for example he can a 360 turn over the obstacle or Overcoming a wall, besides is his Speed very Fast and his reflexes are remarkable 'Teigus' The Diamond Flame Sword: Ogienterza: Teleport: Firu can with the Flame Sword approximately 10 m radius away teleport Fire Attacks and Manipulation: Firus sword can firebending, Fire conjure up, Fireballs shoot and Fire control. Incineration: If Firu stabs his enemy with his sword Ogienterza, then it will be in 14 seconds burn his body from the inside with high temperatures, that lasts few seconds the whole body destroy , that absolutely is no remain, not even ashes. Fire of Eternal Youth: Fire of Eternal Youth is the Trump Card from The Diamond Flame Sword: Ogienterza. Firu can with his sword Living thing to Revive, but The Problem is his remaining life is being transmitted into dead body and thereby the life of Firu ends, because of that firu should this sparingly exploit, he can only once someone revive The Skeleton Man: Reaper: Transformation: Firu can any times unlimited into Skeleton Transformed, without problems. Immortality: If Firu Transformed into Skeleton, Then he can't die. Example Firu can't drown, burn, to poison or Another deadly illnesses or injuries. But if Firu Transformed into normal shape, then is Firu again mortal. Head and Limb Reattachment: If example someone Cut Firus limbs or Head, Then he can reattaching the limbs or Head of oneself after separation. But he can only in his Skeleton form reattaching. Death Breath: 'Death Breath is the Trump Card from The Skeleton Man: Reaper. If Firu close to mouth from enemy, can Firu release a breath that Kills his enemy Instantly, if he likes. The consequences are, that he is physically weaker and need two day to recover. 'Trivia *Firu means to translate Japanese: Phil *The character Inspired by Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed 2, Ghost Rider and Akame *He is known only as skeletons shape, his true form no one knows (except the members). *The Deadly Killers of Injustice were from Elite Seven terminated, only Firu has survived. *Before Firu got the Diamond Flame Sword: Ogienterza, it belonged to Daru. *Firu love Akame because Akame was my favorite character in the series. Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Heroes who lost family members